Vaporization devices that use electricity to vaporize materials for inhalation are increasing popular among recreational consumers of various inhalable substances. Such vaporization devices typically include a rechargeable battery connected to an electronic circuit that heats or otherwise vaporizes a vaporizable substance to provide an active ingredient or flavor to a user in an aerosol form. The vaporizable substance, and in some cases a portion of the electronic circuit, are commonly provided in the form of cartridges; when the vaporizable substance in a current cartridge is exhausted, the now spent cartridge may be discarded and replaced with a new cartridge filled with vaporizable material. The vaporization device thus must be replenished in two separate ways, by replacement of cartridges and recharging the battery at a charging plug or the like. This arrangement can present disadvantages: battery life of the vaporization device may be limited, sometimes requiring a user to forego use until the battery can be plugged into a universal serial bus (USB) dock or similar accessory. The need to keep track of cartridges can also present challenges, as the cartridges are readily lost.